


Daisy Owes Thor A Favor

by Cerberus_Spectre



Series: Asgardians on Midgard [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Daisy Johnson, Awesome Maria Hill, Daisy is related to Thor and the Fam, Half-Siblings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Peter Parker, Natasha Romanoff Approves, Precious Peter Parker, from random to sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Spectre/pseuds/Cerberus_Spectre
Summary: After the battle of New York, Daisy finds herself owing her half brother Thor a favor. Which lands her right back on Earth against her will. But the visit turns out to be more than what she expected.And she even makes a friend or two.





	Daisy Owes Thor A Favor

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

The Goddess of War was sitting sideways in her (stolen) throne on the starboard observation deck of her space ship. It was one of the fastest ships in space and it was all hers (stolen as well). She didn't have much of a crew, well she did, but they were gifts from her sister, Hela. They didn't talk much seeing as they were dead warriors from Hel. But they took orders very well, and kept her ship in peak condition inside and out. Plus Deisi enjoyed the silence, it helped her think.

Currently, Deisi was frowning down at her brother Thor. She had thought his unannounced visit was social, and she had allowed it because they have not seen or spoken to each other in several months after their shared time on Midgard. Deisi was sorely mistaken.

“You want me to do what?”

Thor shrugged, “I am asking that you allow Jane and I to spend some time together and—”

“Yeah, no, I don't care about that. I meant the other part.”

“Oh, yes. Take my place on Midgard until Jane and I return.”

“Um...no.”

“Deisi. Please, I am asking you nicely.”

“Why didn't you ask Hela?”

They both paused, both of them staring at each other, both of them thinking about the mass destruction their older sister would cause on Earth for the hell of it (pun not intended). And they both know what happened last time Loki was on Earth, they were there. So Thor couldn't really ask him—that and Loki was in prison.

“The humans will be fine without their great God of Thunder for three days.”

“I made a promise.”

“You know how naive that is, brother.” Deisi chastised him, sitting up in her throne, legs crossed at the knee. She truly looked regal and beautiful. Thor thought she'd make a beautiful Queen one day.

“Fine. I shall use one of my favors that you owe to me.”

Deisi hummed, amused, “And I'll use one of mine to get out of this one. There, I win. Now get off my ship. I have things to do, literally _anything_ else other than what you're asking me to do.”

Thor was a hair away from throwing Mjolnir at something, preferably at one of the undead soldiers sitting nearby, “It doesn't work that way, and you know it! Sister, do this, and I'll consider it a century worth of the favors you owe me.”

Deisi seemed to consider this seriously, eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully as she rubbed her chin, “Four centuries.”

“Two.” he replied immediately.

“Hm,” Deisi glowered but nodded curtly and Thor couldn't stop his loud, booming “Yes!” even if he actually wanted to, and Deisi rolled her eyes. “I'm going to regret this, aren't I?”

“Possibly, yes.”

“So, what exactly is a Thanksgiving?”

MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU

Maria Hill just wished that she could have normal days. At least once a year. That's all she's ever asked the universe. But she couldn't even have that. There was a commotion down in the training gym. Big and bad enough that Natasha had to call her in. Maria figured it was _really_ bad if the Black Widow had to call her in to help.

The moment the Deputy Director walked into the over sized S.H.I.E.L.D gym, she knew that her hopes for a normal day this year was never going to be answered. They were a few days away from Thanksgiving, the year was practically over. She would just try again next year.

There were Agents in suits and in work out gear alike laid out on the mats groaning and holding onto their pained body parts but Maria was relieved that they were still alive. She stepped over and walked around the bodies until she was standing next to Natasha who was standing firm against the Asgardian with the royal blue cloak.

Deisi raised both hands with a wide smile, “Before you say anything. I was just having some fun and I left your soldiers alive.”

Maria closed her mouth, and then looked at the Black Widow, “Mind telling me what the hell is going on?”

“Apparently Thor decided to go on vacation with Jane at the last minute, and enlisted his least homicidal sister to take his place.”

“He sent the Goddess of War. To take his place. At a children's hospital?” Maria deadpanned. Sometimes she wanted to quit her job.

Deisi just shrugged, smiling innocently at the two women. But neither bought the look for a second, “At least Hela isn't here. You should count yourselves lucky. Besides, didn't I save your life, Red? Don't I get a chance?”

Maria pinched the bridge of her nose, “Widow. Get these Agents down to medical or get medical down here, I don't care how you do it, just get these bodies off of my gym floor and out of my gym period. And you? You're coming with me. Let's go.” she ordered firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Deisi winked at Natasha's frown as she followed after the bossy brunette, catching up to her easily. The Agent's quickly got out of their way. They knew an Asgardian when they saw one, and they've all seen the footage from the helicarrier before the invasion of New York. Their Commander was walking with the Asgardian that took out the Hulk with her bare hands, but why she was here now at the Triskelion? No one had a clue.

They were all curious but none of them were brave enough to actually stop the two and ask. Maria didn't say anything or stop until they reached her office. She locked it down and pointed to one of the chairs, “Sit.”

Deisi raised an eyebrow but sat anyway, readjusting her cloak and her Dragonfang swords until she was comfortable enough to pay attention. Maria sat on top of her desk in front of her.

“Why are you really here?”

“My brother pulled in a favor so that he could enjoy three days with his human.” Deisi shrugged, not knowing what else to say, “I don't know what else you want me to say, Lady Maria. That's the truth. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me to be.”

“At least we're on the same page,” Maria stated, eyeing Deisi cautiously before pulling something out of her pocket and tossed it at the Goddess, “Put that on. I'll take it off when you leave.”

Deisi held up the silver bracelet with her index finger with obvious disdain, “What is this?”

“Something that will help S.H.I.E.L.D keep track of you while you're here on Earth. As a precautionary.”

Deisi crushed the device in her hand and let the pieces crumble onto the carpet at her feet, “I will not be tagged as an animal, Lady Maria.” Deisi rose from her seat, and Maria tensed, “I will be on my best behavior, for now.”

Maria slid off of her desk until she and the Asgardian were toe to toe and smirked, “I know.”

Deisi felt something cold around her wrist and raised it, unable to stop the amused and impressed smile from showing when she saw that Maria had produced another silver bracelet without her noticing and put it on her. “I like you.”

“I'll disable it when you decide to leave.”

“I could easily just take this off.”

“Will you?”

“That very much depends on you.”

“Oh?”

“What did my bumbling brother rope me into?”

Maria eased herself away from Deisi and moved around her desk to settle into her plush chair, “Sit down. This could take a while.”

MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU

Deisi would never show it or even admit it to anyone, unless it was her sister, that she felt out of place and a tad bit nervous while she strode behind the rest of the Avengers along side of Maria Hill. Deisi was uncomfortable. She wasn't a hero like her brother or his earthling friends, a deal had been made for her to even consider saving Earth from the Chitauri invasion.

She cursed Thor's name for dragging her into this. The other Avengers were surprised and righteously wary (except Natasha) when they saw her, but Maria vouched for her but it didn't stop Tony from making his snide remarks every now and then.

But it was starting to grate on the Asgardians last nerve since she was already on edge. She had respect for Tony Stark but that smidge of respect wouldn't stop her from breaking his jaw. From her understanding, he was resourceful enough to fix it.

Deisi stood back, leaning against the wall as the doctors explained to the heroic group about nothing too exciting for the children as some of them had weak hearts and wouldn't be able to handle the stress. A few of them were aware of who Deisi was, her royal blue cape stood out—but they were also aware of how gruesome her kills were. Granted she didn't kill any humans like the one wearing the green and black, but she wasn't noble like Iron Man or Captain America.

“I don't like being here.” Deisi mumbled under her breath and Maria just hummed, agreeing and unfortunately Tony overheard and smirked.

“Don't worry about not having any fans. Can't all be as great as Cap over there or, well, me; Iron Man.”

Deisi pushed his hand off her her shoulder with a little more force than necessary and felt a little smug when she heard his joints pop, “You ever touch me again, and I'll rip it off.”

Tony swallowed and moved away from the Goddess, and wisely kept his mouth shut. Deisi watched with mild boredom as the Avengers interacted with children of all ages with enthusiasm that she could neither tell was fake or genuine. The fact that the Asgardian Goddess couldn't readily tell between the two bothered her more than it should. She could see the death lurking around the small humans, she saw them wearing clothing that resembled the uniforms the Avengers wore.

She had no idea why, but it upset her that these children devoted their loyalty to people who couldn't appreciate it in her opinion. They were here now, because they were told to be—the camera's flashing about told her that, courtesy of Tony Stark's ego. The Avengers didn't understand how precious children were. Their love. Not yet, but by the time they would it would be too late for them to appreciate it.

Deisi has lived long enough to make that observation without a single doubt. The Asgardian grunted, swearing at her brother some more. If anything, she was disappointed that he skipped out on this more than anything.

She continued to lean against the wall next to Maria, her entire body language unapproachable—she spotted a few of the kids glancing in her direction but their parents wouldn't let them approach the Asgardian.

Maria leaned over, “You know, if you cracked a smile...they might not be so scared of you.”

Deisi didn't move but she did offer Maria one fabulous side eye, “Take your own advice.”

“I wasn't out there stopping an invasion, nor was I the one that caught Iron Man before he could splatter all over the streets of New York.”

Deisi bit her tongue before she said something she shouldn't have, so she kept quiet. She wasn't comfortable touching these children with hands that haven taken so many lives...millions of lives. “Is this why Hela wasn't invited?”

“I don't know.”

Deisi's mouth snapped shut when she felt a few tugs on her cloak, and turned to find a boy no older than 12 with a head full of curly brown hair and a mouth full of metal (braces). He was dressed in a pair of denim jeans, and an oversized Iron Man shirt. He was holding a bag full of treats, and he seemed awfully nervous.

There was a woman behind him, young but older than Deisi in human years—she looked equally nervous and Maria was taking this all in curiously. Deisi looked back at the child who still had a hand full of her cloak in his grasp, “Yes?”

“I-I, um, hi.”

Deisi shifted until she was facing him fully, “Is there something you needed, child?”

“Uh...no, I mean yes but no, but yes?” Deisi raised an eyebrow, and the woman behind him shifted her weight from foot to foot, but stayed quiet, “I'm...well, I'm a fan.”

Deisi glanced down at his shirt, “I am aware, but Tony Stark is over there.” she pointed to the man in question who was still posing in pictures and posting them on his social media accounts.

The anxious boy shook his head, was still holding onto her cloak and she had no idea why she wasn't bothered by this, “I,I know...I'm a fan of you. This was the only clean shirt I had left and you don't have any shirts so...um, yeah.” Deisi didn't say anything, she wasn't sure what to say, she was surprised.

The woman behind him cleared her throat quietly, and Maria nudged Deisi's shoulder and the Goddess blinked, “Oh. Right. Thank you...?”

“Oh, um, what's my name?” he whispered frantically to himself, heart still beating way too fast to be considered calm, “Oh, hi I'm Parker Peter, I,I mean Peter Parker. I'm Peter Parker. But you can just call me Peter for short. All my friends do.”

Deisi laughed, genuinely full on laughed and Peter dropped his hand, face flushed, but Deisi reached down and took his hand in her own to shake it, “Truly a wonderful introduction, Peter. I am Deisi, Goddess of War.”

“D...Dey...Deisi?” he tried tentatively, and Deisi nodded, surprised by his accurate first try despite his stumbling.

“Yes, correct. Good job. However, you may call me by my Earth name; Daisy.”

Peter smiled up at her brightly, then tossed a thumb over his shoulder, “That's my Aunt May. She drove me here.” the woman waved, but she was still tense—she's seen Deisi in action and she still wasn't sure about her nephew looking up to the woman.

“She...drove you here?” Deisi repeated, not sure if she understood what he meant. She was still learning about Earth and it's inhabitants after all.

Peter shrugged, “Yeah, cause I can't see over the steering wheel yet and I'm too young to take a taxi.”

“Hm. Good call.” Deisi had no idea what he was talking about. Deisi continued to look at Peter with open and honest curiosity, “What are you carrying, Peter?”

Peter opened the bag, revealing vast amount of treats and toys, “Just some stuff...some kids can't leave their rooms to come see you guys and I...I kinda figured it would be cool to go to them...and I, I thought you'd like to come with me? That'd be cool right?”

“Will it?”

Peter gave Deisi a toothy smile, “My Aunt works here so I know some of the kids, they're friends of mine.”

“Really? Well, I don't really have any friends on Earth. So that must be nice.”

“I can be your friend...and I can totally introduce you to some kids here. They can be your friends too. If—if you're not busy?”

Deisi considered this. She had no intentions of misrepresenting herself, because she wasn't a role model—not the kind these humans wanted her to be, expected her to be... _hoped_ she was. But perhaps...maybe for just one day, she could pretend.

And suddenly. It clicked.

She looked over at the other Avengers who were still in the lobby, and she understood. Like her, they had their own dangerous pasts, they weren't heroes—like her, but they did the right thing when it counted, like she did—despite her having ulterior motives for doing so. It didn't occur to her that maybe the Avengers were just as uncomfortable as she was, but it wasn't about them.

It was about the kids who needed this kind of hope today, and the next day and the next. For some of them, Deisi sensed, this was the last thing they'd ever get.

The Goddess looked back at Peter who was still looking at her with nervous excitement. She removed the hand that was holding onto her cloak and held it tightly, but not painfully so.

“Of course, little one. I'm never too busy to make a friend. Lead the way.”

Maria watched the trio go with a small smile—choosing not to follow. She met green eyes from across the room, and Natasha nodded her approval. Having watched the entire thing from across the room. Steve sidled up next to Maria, taking Deisi's place, watching the Asgardian walk down the hall towards the elevators.

“Think she'll join the Avengers if I asked nicely?”

Maria snorted, going back to her book, “I think she would probably punch you in the face.” Steve agreed, but it didn't mean he wouldn't still try.

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing spun out of control. This is not what I had planned for this one shot when I wrote it but it happened, and I think some character growth just happened towards the end.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> C_S


End file.
